REGRESA A MI Harry Potter
by Ramc95
Summary: Recuerdo como te desprecie, tantos años de sufrimiento viviste junto a mi. Hoy que no estas a mi lado sufro y lloro me di cuenta cuanto te amaba demaciado tarde "MI CORAZÓN DUELE, NO SABIA CUANTO DOLIA SI TE PERDÍA, SUPONGO QUE TE AMABA DEMACIADO"
1. Chapter 1

Testarudo

* * *

Un hermoso pelinegro lloraba en los brazos de su mejor amiga LILY EVANS.

Ya, ya tranquilo cariño todo se resolverá. - lo consolaba su mejor Amiga

No es verdad -respondió hipando el pelinegro con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

La pelirroja se prometió ayudar a su mejor amigo ella se encargar, sí, claro que lo haría, no sabía como una persona puede amar tanto como para soportar tantos años de maltratos y indiferencia.

Al día siguiente de la llegada de los papeles que la pelirroja en estos momentos estaba intentando obligar al pelinegro a firmar

Firma. - le dice casi gritándole a su amigo

No lo son. era la necia respuesta del pelinegro con los ojos llorosos

Como puedes seguir amandolo después de todo lo que te hizo. SEVI mirame- tomó su rostro firmemente. FIRMA EL DIVORCIO no hay que ver el documento, no alargues mas esto, entiéndelo

Dejame los papeles luego del firmar de acuerdo, no tengo cabeza para este en estos momentos - dijo saliendo el moreno de su hogar con los papeles en mano

-Donde vas, te acompaño-

Donde mi esposo Lily quiero hablar con él, y no hay vengas y basta de ser tan vulnerable ante el, resolveré esto de una vez

Media hora más tarde

-Bienvenido Señor Potter.- la recepcionista lo recibió cordialmente con una sonrisa

Dónde está mi esposo.- dijo amablemente

En su despacho señor- gracias Mione. No le avises que yo voy quiero darle una sorpresa

-Si señor-fue la amable respuesta de la chica

-Hola Severus estas mas hermoso cada dia- escucho una voz tras suyo. Suspiro

Se volteo e intento sonreir. -Hola Sirius-

Sirius Black el socio y amigo de la infancia de James Potter, su esposo

Al ver la mejilla amoratada de Severus. Negro frunció el ceño y se enfureció (ya era conocido que Sirius estaba enamorado de él), en ese momento Severus se cubrió la mejilla con una mano avergonzado de la situación.

-Que te pasó allí Severus, dime que sucedio, dime quien se atrevió a tocarte quien fue el maldito- bramo colerico

-F..fue James- dijo con algo de pena. Pero no lo quiso hacer así ...- fue interrumpido por Black cabreado

-Como que no lo quiso hacer, mira como ha dejado tu bello rostro, ha dicho arrastrandolo prácticamente al desplomado de JAMES, abrió la puerta estrepitosamente y quedó James, pero besuqueandose con su secretaria de oficina, que al percatarse de la presencia de los dos se acomodó la ropa que saltaba del despojo y todo un Severus bajó el rostro y se fue prácticamente huyendo de su mirada.

Volvió su mirada hacia James que lo miraba despreocupadamente

Ya veo que no te preocupes en lo mas minimo que tu esposo está aquí y te vea en estas circunstancias, con enojo su amigo le recriminaba su acción.


	2. Chapter 2

Por favor no me hagas llorar

Estoy aquí encerrado en nuestra habitación, recordando los momentos que vivimos juntos. De todo lo bueno que una vez guarde en mi corazon ya los hilos de tu indiferencia me esta desilachando como una manga a la que Jalas hilo tras hilo hasta que lo que una vez fue ya no es más.

Ha pasado una semana desde que pise tu oficina y encontré que tan poco sirvio mi sacrificio y amor que lo botas cual basura desojada.

Las lagrimas que e derramado podria llenar ests habitación. Tantos años dedique a amarte y al parecer no fue suficiente.

Entraste con flores después de haberme golpeado y violado. Tú crees tener derecho sobre mí, pero no te importa mi sufrir. Soy como una muñeca de trapo a la cual manejas a tu antojo.

Me forzaste otra vez. Mientras me tomas susurras un Te Amo vacío para mi corazón. Una amapola en la mañana despues del dolor y una margarita en la noche para el supuesto perdón. Es casi una costumbre tu violencia contra mí. Que te hice Jemes? Porque me haces llorar?

Ya no eres el hombre del que me enamore. Que pasó James? Que cambio? No fuí suficiente? Nuncante dije que no. Nunca me resistí. Porque me haces llorar? James. Porfavor no me hagas llorar.

—Ya no te Amo— sabes lo doloroso que fué para mi oir eso? Ya no me Amas? Será que la secretaria con la que te rebuelcas soportara todo lo que yo soporte por Amor a tí.

El puñete que me diste no dolió como tus palabras Amor Mío. —Es que no sirves para nada— Oh dolor agonizante que escaba mis entrañas. Cuanto deseo morir para librarme de tu crueldad. Es estupido de mi parte lo que hice nó, siempre supe que estabas rebolcandote con ella pero almenos tenía la esperanza de que recapacitaras por eso fuí a tu oficina.

—Severus, es hora de ser libre— mi amiga toma mi mano y juntos salimos de aquella mancion que alberga tantos recuerdos.

—Mi corazón llora, pero mi mente es alfin libre, desconectada del corazon que me dice que me quede. Que todo cambiará. Que el dolor no es real—


	3. Chapter 3

Tu eres mi primer amor

Una flor apareció en mi pupitre, nervioso tome aquella flor olisqueandola un poco y me atreví a sonreír como un tonto, aquel detalle me encantó, un papelito estaba envuelto en un pétalo. Tome el papel y lo abrí

"No llores más, me gusta tu sonrisa"

James Potter

Volteé hacia atrás donde me observa el creador de la vergüenza que tengo reflejada en mi rostro. Sabia que estaba rojo, lo comprobé cuando su sonrisa se ensancho.

Siete años tenía y mi corazón palpitaba cómo loco.

El descubrió el maltrato físico que causaba mi padre contra mi, gracias a que me seguía como acosador. Descubrió los moretones en mi cuerpo. Gracias a el no me violó. Papá fue encarcelado al intentar asfixiarme por ser lo que soy.

Gracias a el papá no me toco nunca más. Fui adoptado por la familia Evans. Fui liberado de ese dolor. Gracias James

Es gracioso recordar la casi golpiza que le dio James y Lily a Sirius por intentar besarme. Recordar los momentos de mi niñez es tan doloroso como reconfortante para mi.

Nuestro primer beso fue maravilloso, al menos así lo sentí yo. En serrados en aquel baño, gracias a tus celos. En tu furia tomaste mi rostro y me besaste. Fue como viajar en el espacio, como si flotaras. Te autodenominaste mi dueño. Mi primer beso a los 14

Las lágrimas caen en el álbum fotográfico. Limpio mis ojos empañados en lágrimas, porque cambiaste James. Que paso

Salgo de la casa en la playa, Lily me espera fuera y me tiende la mano. Su seño se frunce al ver mis ojos, se que luzco hecho un desastre con los ojos rojos e hinchados pero sonrío un poco para que se calme y así lo hizo. Caminamos descalzos en la playa, ella me toma fuertemente del brazo

Es la sentesima vez que lloro al haberme enterado. Lily me abraza y consuela, no se cuantas veces me he dormido en su regazo.

Recibo como cada Jueves a Sirius, me saca a pasear y me halaga como el caballero que es y se me hace gracioso que el era el rebelde en nuestra juventud.

—Sirius— digo tomado el valor necesario

—Dime hermoso—

—Estoy esperando un Bebe—solté directamente. Veo como ensancha los ojos por un segundo para luego abrazarme.

—Que momento para un Bebé. No crees—

—Si. Mal momento— le respondo. Se aparta y me toma el rostro.

—No digas eso. Un bebe es una bendición— posa su mano en mi vientre y lo acaricia con ternura. —Será igual de hermoso que tu—

Sonrio ante su comentario. Me besa inesperadamente casi dejándome estupefacto por un momento.

Relajo mi semblante y le regalo un sonrisa. Me toma del hombro y juntos caminamos por la playa de regreso a casa

—Supongo que sabes que seré el padrino. De seguro Lily ya habrá pedido ser la madrina— lanzo una carcajada ante su comentario, seguimos platicando hasta que llegamos a casa.

—Le dirás— me preguntó

—No lo se aún, tal vez algún día—

—Bien—

Besa mi mano despidiéndose. —Adiós Hermoso—

Necesito consejos y opiniones para el siguiente capítulo me ayudan?  



	4. Chapter 4

"Yo te Amaba"

James entró borracho a la mansión, vio el retrato de su ex esposo. No supo cuando cambio, como su antiguo amor se esforzó por conplacerlo.

tres meses, tres largos y agonizantes meses habian pasado y que su ex salio de la manción, su vida se bolvio un asco. Su mejor amigo no lo hizo igual, era frio, descortez y hasta vencía hiriente.

Las compañias no lo satisfacian. No era lo mismo, queria sentir ese aroma, tener ese sabor ese dulce néctar de sus labios.

Quebro la botella de brandy contra el piso y el observador a mano. Golpeo tan fuerte la pared que se safo la mano.

Con esa misma mano, habías golpeado mas de una vez a su Severus

Sentía una amargura, todo era culpable, si tan solo se había dado cuenta antes de lo que hacia, de su lado ante los encantos de unas curvas y buen trasero.

Que estupido.

Yo Te Amaba, pero me di cuenta antes de darme cuenta antes de lo que hacia. Lo lamento Sev.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cómo la Primera Vez**_

* * *

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Te amo tanto, me duele tanto, tanto, tanto haberte hecho sufrir, llegar a nuestro hogar. Bueno al que es nuestro hogar y verlo vacío con la calidez de tu ser, sin que me recibas con un beso, un abrazo o un qué tal el mar de hoy, o un señor de la cena, o el estado de espera.

* * *

Las mujeres, los hombres, nada me satisface, quisiera que fuera como la primera vez que te vi, te amo, mis lágrimas ruedan y lloró.

* * *

Por favor, regresa, es lo que grita mi corazón, pero sé que también mucho daño y tu merezco tu odio y merezco esto.

* * *

Nada me sabe Igual, nada es igual, nada que igual que ti amor. Mi severus, no puedo ni respirar sin pensar en ti, ni bañarme sin pensar en ti ya no sé qué hacer, por estúpido firme el papel del divorcio. Sólo espero que estés donde estés al menos Piensa en mí Por un segundo.

* * *

Entró al edificio y fue recibido por Hermione, su semblante representaba lo duro que estaba pasando o lo duro que podía hacer, lo que significaba que podía pasar a su oficina y su escritorio, se podía ver en la ventana a simple vista un día hermoso pero una vista un día sin color, sin sabor, sin ánimo, sin vida.

* * *

tocar la puerta y entrar nada más que nada menos que su amigo Sirius más animado que de costumbre.

* * *

.-Qué tal tu noche amigo-. le preguntó Sirius Black a su amigo

.-Bueno podría decirte que mi día es como estar en él infierno.

* * *

.-Lamento escuchar eso amigo, pero tienes que entenderlo, ¿qué está pasando? Así que, aunque el mar solo una melancolía y que tenga una reunión dentro de 30 minutos, sé que esto es frío de mi parte pero yo te lo anuncio. -

* * *

.-Te dije que lo cuidaras, que dijera lo que amases, que dijera que las hagas, que no dudaría en ganarme su amor. Soy tu amigo, pero tú sabías que yo siempre la ame. Lucharé día a día para ganar algo de sufecto, aunque tú sí que quieras amarte todo. - James lo miro con algo parecido al aturdimiento que después se convirtió en rabia y celos porque sabía que todo lo que decía era cierto, pero también como su amigo ganaría el afecto de su amor. El también recuperaría su amor, cerró los ojos y pasó la mano por el cabello, respiró tranquilamente y se sacudió la chaqueta y se quedó quieto un poco y le tocó el hombro a su amigo.

* * *

.-Tienes mucha razón Sirius, tenemos que alistarnos, tenemos reunión, también te diré esto como amigo y confidente que somos, que también voy a luchar por reconquistarlo.

* * *

Sirius lo miró fijamente amigo esto acaba de empezar. -

Claro que sí -


	6. Chapter 6

_**Devuélveme el Corazón**_

* * *

* Centado en mi estudio. En la soledad de la noche no puedo evitar extrañorte. Lleno el que seria el sexto baso de alcohol. Sierro mis ojos. Viasualisandote centado en mi escritorio como lo hacias constantemente para disuadirme de trabajar hasta altas horas en la noche.

* Me levanto del cillón donde antes estaba centado y camino tambaleantes hasta la grabadora. La enciendo y por crueldad del destino venta una canción que te fascinaba

Es triste ver la noche si no estás No puedo más No quiero más

* Me recuesto en el escritorio y sierro los ojos mientras la cancion sigue sonando

Te fuiste antes de tiempo sin hablar Sin explicar Y ya no estás

* Lanzo el vaso de vidrio que se hace añicos en el piso, unas pocas lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas

Yo no sé si fue cobardía La culpa fue mía No quise entender

* Recojo los trosos del pobre baso que pago los platos rotos de minagonia infundada de mi propio ser, que merece el dolor que está padeciendo.

Tú eras el amor de mi vida Mi causa perdida No quiero entender

* Ahora entiende el dolor que envía su ex al ser rechazado por el. Como fue tan ciego. Prometio que siempre lo protegeia

Devuélveme el corazón No quiero vivir así Devuélveme las promesas y la vida que perdí

*Mi amor. Te extraño tanto. Cada palabra de tu cancion es como un cuchillo incrustando en mi corazon poco a poco.

Devuélveme esa canción La que con sueños escribió Y vivió los recuerdos que me duelen más que a ti

* Tapó mi rostro mientras hacía la rienda suelta a mi llanto. Mis lagrimas caen en la alfombra que tanto te gustaba. Te amo Severus. Perdoname. Soy un estúpido.


	7. Chapter 7

_**La Llamada**_

* * *

*Tengo un papel en la mano y solo tengo un número de teléfono después de intentar y un Sirio para que me digas que un número de teléfono de mi amor. No lo hice, contrate detectives y consiguieron un número que es el que tengo ahorita.

*Tengo una ganas de la tirarme por la ventana por todo lo malo que hice, porque el teléfono tembloroso porque sé quién me pregunta. Sólo querrá colgar y no escuchar lo que tengo que decir pero aunque sea un rechazo. Quiero escucharlo

*Quiero oír su voz, me la pasó llorando y soñando el tiempo tan feliz que fue, soy estúpido y lo que siento lo merezco.

Ahora tú sé que merezco lo peor.

-Aló-su voz es lo más hermoso que escuchado. Después de tanto, tanto, tanto, tiempo, escuchó cada letra, cada palabra.

-Sea quién sea. Si no me contesta colgaré- ahi esta. La voz de mi Amor

-Aló solo soy yo, solo llamaba para escuchar tu voz, sé que te hice mucho daño, sé que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero a mí. Me fue peor-

-Recordaba lo que prometió y rompió escuche su respiración y se puede entender que está llorando

-Si me puedes oir claramente porfavor, no cuelgues, todavía-

-Recuerdo cuando te hice feliz. Y también cuando te hizo llorar. Eres lo que más amo. en toda mi vida lo que mas lamento es todo lo que te hice sufrir Hay tantas cosas entre tú y yo, tantas

\- Te acuerdas lo feliz que tu fuiste, tu quieres volver al tiempo y cambiar todo lo que hice. No hables, solo escucha. Y después cuando terminas de hablar, porque yo sé que lo que padezco, lo merezco

\- Te amo mi amor, estoy llorando y hablando contigo y sencillamente tú también estás llorando, el tiempo lo cura todo y el tiempo lo hizo para ti pero a mí no me fue bien-

\- Sabes yo lucharé por recuperar tu Amor. Sé que no es fácil pero sí lucha por recuperar tu confianza y ganar tu nuevo amor y cuando ya has hecho, te compensas por todo lo malo que te hice pasar-

-Tal vez nunca llegues a un perdonarme, pero no olvides que yo te amo con todo mi ser y que lamento todo lo que te hice.-

-Adiós mi amor-

-Adiós-solo escuché de esa boca tan hermosa y luego escuché el sonido cuando colgó, solo pude romperme llorar como nunca lo hizo en mi vida.

(Yo inspiro en la canción de Adelle "Hola" pero milagrosamente la encontré en español y me hizo llorar)


End file.
